


Two Truths and a Lie

by Atlanta_Black



Series: prompts and ideas that will never go anywhere [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doug's a dick, this is literally only like 500 words but I know Doug is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black
Summary: It's really hard to play a game when you're the only one who doesn't know that your flatmates know everything about you.





	Two Truths and a Lie

It had been a long day. A long day of classes and professors looking him up and down and finding him lacking. A long day of trying to find a job and do his homework and actually understand what he was doing and now he was finally home. Or what passed for hom these days anyways. 

 

He’s nearly to his bedroom when a yell comes from the living room. 

 

“Hey! Dudley! Want to come join us for a game?” Lyle yells out and he hears Merrick scoff. 

 

“He never joins, Lyle. I don’t know why you bother asking.” 

 

He hesitates, anger and embarrassment mingling in his chest, before giving a giant sigh and letting go of the door handle. 

 

“Sure, I’ll play this once. What are we playing?” he asks, taking a seat in the circle his flatmates have created in the living room. The circle consists of his three flatmates, Lyle, Merrick and Doug and Lyle’s mess of a girlfriend Blair. 

 

“Two truths and a lie.” Doug answers from where he’s leaning against the coffee table. “I assume you know how to play?” 

 

“Of course I know how to play.” he snaps, crossing his arms and taking a deep breath. His therapist would not be happy if he got into a fight. 

 

“Honestly, what kid didn’t play this as a child?” Blair snaps out, eyes narrowed in Doug’s direction. He doesn’t point out that he never has, just that he’s not so stupid as to not grasp the concept of the game with a title like that. 

 

“Brilliant! Well why don’t you go first then, Dudley!” Lyle says enthusiastically and Dudley stares at him for a long second before sighing again. 

 

“Yeah sure whatever.” he mutters, resists the urge to sigh again. He thinks for a moment, not sure what he can lie about. Also not sure which part of his bland, normal life is wild enough they might believe he’s lying to them. 

 

“Any day now, Duds.” Doug drawls. Dudley glares at him, a very bad, very unadvisable idea forming in his head.

 

“Okay, here we go. One, my grandparents on both sides of the family are dead. Two, I’m making A’s and B’s in all of my classes. And three, “ he pauses, takes a deep breath. “ my cousin is a wizard and hates me.” blurts it out before he can overthink. 

 

There’s a long silence. Merrick has jolted upright from where he had been lounging against the couch. Blair is staring at him with a curious look in her eyes. 

 

“This might be a good idea to tell him we all know who is cousin is.” Lyle says, voice light, although his face is the most serious I’ve ever seen it. 

 

There’s a loud roaring noise in my ears and I swear my vision blacks out for a second. 

 

“Excuse me, what?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write a prompt and it didn't work out but I thought this was small and cute so here ya go.   
> I might go somewhere with this later because i have a whole thing unfolding in my head. Basically, these four were like brand new, not even out of auror training when the war got truly started and they got assigned to watch Harry Potter's cousin.   
> Fast forward, the wars over but they decided muggle university was quite fun so they made up excuses to keep watching over Dudley. 
> 
> "Oh dear, you know i can't be sure but I'm almost positive I saw McNair lingering around the campus the other day."   
> "Oh yikes, I definitely saw Malfoy Sr. in the campus cafeteria the other day."


End file.
